United Galaxy Space Force
The United Galaxy Space Force, abbreviated as the UGSF, is a fictional organization focusing on interstellar travel and technology, alongside space combat and protecting Earth and its inhabitants. It is the prime military branch of the larger United Galaxy. Many games in the Galaxian series focus on the UGSF's efforts to eradicate hostile lifeforms from existence before they destroy Earth and the human race, particularly the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species (UIMS). Galaxian, Galaga, Gaplus, Galaga '88, Galaxian3: Project Dragoon, Attack of the Zolgear, and The Rising of Gourb all take place within the UGSF timeline. Galaga Legions and its sequel Galaga Legions DX feature a similar organization, the AGAD, although they do not have any direct relations with the UGSF. History Prologue The UGSF was established in the year 2090 when Earth was about to reach its saturation limit popultion wise. The Government was re-established to the United Galaxy. The United Galaxy created several military organizations under the command of one larger one. The United Galaxy Space Force. 30 years later the United Galaxy changed the name of the galaxy's citizen from Earthian, to Galaxian. Project Dragoon The UGSF soon found out that when their ships left the galaxy they would be immediatly attacked. The UG did some research and found out that the aliens were completely mechanical. They code named the alien race UIMS. (Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species) Later on while monitoring UIMS activity they discovered an immense weapon known as the Canon-Seed in the Epsilon Eridanus Galaxy. They sent a strike-force to destroy the weapon which succeeded. The Rising of Gourb Space-Fortress Gourb was striking out against humanity for separating it from the original UIMS fleet. As part of its revenge on humanity it was feeding off the gravity of the planet Kornious. The UG launched its task force again and defeated Gourb. Causing it to fall into Kornious and release all its absorbed gravity, and destroy Kornious. The Galaga War In 2279 the Galaga launched their first major attack on mankind. But the UG responded almost immediately launching several Galaxip, and Galaxy Ships. The Galaga were defeated. The Three Month War The Galaga returned with more powerful fighters. The UG responded by launching Gyaraku and P55 Attack Ships, who drove the enemy into retreat. Project GaPlus The Galaga Legions trained their best pilots and made their most high-tech ships in history for another strike at mankind. The UGSF soon caught wind of "Project GaPlus(Galaga Plus)" and launched a few Ogre-Headers, along with a fusion of a Galaxip and Gyaraku. This combined force caused them Galaga-Plus to be defeated, and allowed peace in the galaxy for seven years. Attack of the Zolgear The UGSF had been receiving information of several gravitational problems on the moon Zol. Several space-craft had been having trouble landing and taking off. But the cause was found. Zolgear. Zolgear is an animal type alien with abilities to control gravity. He and the rest of his species were moving in to wreak havock on Zol's mother-planet, Exia. But team Dragoon defeated him before he caused too much damage. Operation: Star Ixiom Year 2459: The Galaga, UIMS, Bosconians, as well as two other alien races known as the Battsura and Sadin have attacked the UG. But before long this massive war becomes a race to see who can reach stars Gaia and Ixiom first. The UGSF had to assemble a Team of the best fighters and pilots in existance. Team Gaia led by Roy Heinick. Roy Heinick and his team managed to reach Gaia and Ixiom first creating a fortification, and defeating the other species. Sub-Organizations UGA The UG Army is are the foot-soldiers of the UGSF. They're barely mentioned as most aliens have to be destroyed ship-to-ship. UGAF The UG Air Force is maybe the best knwon UGSF sub-area. They build fighters and gunships for use in wars like the Galaga Conflict. AGAD mainly has it's fighters working under this umbrella UGN The UG Navy is probably the second best known UGSF organization in existence. They specialize in fighting cruiser to cruiser and launching the Air Force's fighters. AGAD has probes working in this category. Category:Factions Category:The Three Month War Category:The UIMS Conflict